Matrox Yang
Introduction Matrox Yang is the Captain of the blonde haired pirates- a pretty new crew that only started three months before the end of the two year gap. He is known also by "The Joker". He doesn't really have a dream, not caring about where he's going just so long as he has a good time getting there. His crew hasn't done much so far but their number of adventures will just keep on increasing. And as for his bounty of 10,000,000 berries? Well you can expect that to increase over time too! With his happy-go-lucky attitude and amazing fighting skills, Matrox Yang is an amazing captian, but he needs a crew to help him and so far has only got two crew members- First mate Kaori and Shipwright Takeshi. His ship is the Shadow Blade- one of the fastest ships in the world made from both strong and light materials. He has yet to enter the grand line but will do so very soon and will be on his way to wherever the current takes him. His crew so far consists of Himself, His first Mate Kaori Mahra and his shipwright Takeshi Unom. His ship is called the Shadow Blade Appearance Matrox Yang has long blonde hair which goes down to the bottom of his neck. He wears a green bandana on his head and also has a long black duster coat that does down to inbetween his hips and his knees. He leaves this coat open so that you can see his green T-shirt underneath. He also has black trousers. He is quite good looking and is built like a gymnist. Personality Matrox Yang is rather infamous for his sense of humour, joking almost constantly. He often jokes during battles and while people think that this is because he doesn't understand the seriousness of the situation, there is actually a very good reason- the enemy that he is fighting often gets annoyed that Matrox is not taking the situation seriously and this gives Matrox the upper hand. Because of this he is often known as "The Joker". Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Matrox Carries a cutlass which he keeps at his hip. He is very skilled with it and uses his right hand to fight with it. His fighting style usually consists of him distracting his opponent with his quick and skilled sword moves and then moving in for the kill with his secondary weapon. Marksmanship Matrox Yang's secondary weapon is a flintock pistol which he hold in his left hand while fighting and holsters on his lower back when he is not. He is very accurate with it but often uses it up close when in a sword fight with someone. Physical Strength Matrox Yang is not actually that physically strong, with his fighting style mostly relying on his speed and skill. Agility Matrox Yand is very agile and has amazing reflexes, being able to dodge bullits without having to resort to his devil fruit power. Devil Fruit type : Paramecia name Shifuto Shifuto no Mi It allows the user to teleport to any place that he can see as long as it is not more than 30 meters away. Dispite it being an amazing power both offensivly and defensivly, Matrox only uses it when he has to. History Beginning- As a young child Matrox Yang lived in "The City in the Trees" on jungle island in the North Blue and was cared for by an old guy Matrox called Grandpa. Matrox was told that he wasn't actually from jungle island and had just floated in as a baby in a barrel. It was Grandpa who inspired Matrox to become a pirate as Grandpa had once been part of Gold Rogers crew and often told Matrox about their adventures. It was also Grandpa who taught Matrox how to fight with a cutlass and pistol. And so at age 16, Matrox took a small boat and headed out to sea. Captured already?- Matrox Yang zig-zagged from island to island making his way to the grand line but after stopping at only 4 islands Matrox was caught by Marines when he accidently sailed right into a marine blockade. It was in Prison that Matrox met Kaori Mahra, a girl of 16 who to had recently been caught for being a pirate too. Matrox noted that Kaori had exelent fighting abilitys. Kaori fights unarmed and was very agile, having the mindset that fighting wasn't just about beating your opponent but looking good while doing it. Both of them had just started their crews and so far had no crew members so Matrox and Kaori made a bet- Whoever escapes the prison first may take the other to join their crew as first mate. They both made their way out of the prison, taking different routes. Matrox passed through the kitchen and noticed how hungry he was. He picked up a fruit without looking and bit it while he ran. It tasted horrible and he looked at it with horror to findmout what it was- Matrox had eaten a devil fruit! He kept running though, knowing that he had to win- but only found stairs going up. He went up hoping that he would find stairs going down but had no luck. Suddenly he found a window and looked down to see the outside of the jail. He thought about jumping but knew that he was too high to survive it. Matrox cursed his luck. Downstairs Kaori could see the exit door. She punched two guards out of the way and slammed open the door only to be met by a smiling Matrox. Out of breath, Kaori asked how he had done it. Matrox explained that the devil fruit that he had eaten gave him the abilty to teleport to a close place that he could see. kaori claimed that this was cheating but stayed true to her word and became the First Mate of the blonde haired pirates. The two stole a small navy ship and made their way to the grand line. It was after this that Matrox and Kaori got their first bountys. Matrox was 10,000,000 belis and Kaoris was 8,500,000 belis. The Shadow Blade and the shipwright- Matrox Yang and Kaori Mahra were getting close to the entrence to the grand line when they stumble across something- a derelict ship. They went on board to inspect and were very happy about what they found. A treasure map. It turned out that there was treasure not too far away. So Matrox and Kaori made their way there. They found the cave indicated on the map and made their way in, believing there to be treasure inside. But it turned out that it was a trap set up by a gang of theives. They made the fake treasure map and sent it out, when people came looking for the treasure they would attack them and either kill them or sell them as slaves. Matrox and Kaori were captured and their ship destroyed in the fight. The men took Kaori away, saying that they would "Have their way with her later," and threw Matrox Yang in a cell with a rather fat man called Takeshi Unom. Takeshi was 18 and six foot. Takeshi told Matrox that he had been captured years ago because of his amazing ship building ability and had been forced to build ships for the theives. Takeshi also told Matrox about one ship that he had been building in his own time using his own design- saying that it was one of the fastest ships in the world. The two bonded and Matrox asked Takeshi if he would help him save his friend. Takeshi agreed but asked why Matrox couldn't just do it himself. Matrox explained that he had eaten a devil fruit and that because the cell bars and handcuffs were made of seastone, he couldn't move. The two waited untill a guard came to get Takeshi out to build more of a ship. Takeshi headbutted the guard and picked up Matrox. Takeshi said that he new where thay would be keeping Kaori and they made their way there. They found Kaori and she said that while they hadn't touched her, thay said that they had "something special" planned for that evening. They all agreed that they didn't want to wait to find out what that was and got Kaori free from her cell. They got the handcuff keys from the wall and freed Matrox. Now that he was able to walk they all moved a lot quiker. They made their way to where the weapons were kept and Matrox picked up his sword and gun. Takeshi also picked up a very large hammer, saying that it was his weapon of choice. It was then that Takeshi displayed his amazing fighting ability, with his sheer strength and his massive hammer he would knock people to the other side of large rooms. During the fighting Matrox asked Takeshi if he would like to join his crew and Takeshi agreed as long as they could use his that he had built called "Shadow Blade". They all ran into the room in which Shadow Blade was being kept and they saw it. A ship painted as black as night and hydro and aero dynamic in every way. Matrox wouldn't have been surprised at all if it was the worlds fastest ship. The three began to make their way onto the ship when the Gang leader Sark jumped down. Matrox told the two others to get the ship going and that he would take care of Sark. Sark and Matrox fought, Matrox with his cutlass and pistol and Sark with his Spear, the fight was rather evenly matched until Matrox teleported behind Sark and cut his back. Sark fell into the cold water and Matrox ran after the boat. He made it onto the boat just in time and the three celebrated another crewmate and a new ship. The clockwork monster- While making their way towards the entrance to the grand line, the Shadow Blade and everyone on it were covered in a mist. Takeshi Unom tried to steer them out of it but the fog was too thick and evntually they hit upon some land. The impact sounded bad so Takeshi decided to go have look at what damage had been done while Matrox and Kaori went ashore to see what the foggy island was like. They walked on for a bit and came across a crumbling and abandoned city. They kept walking and found that in the middle of said city there was a large tower that looked like it was still in use. Matrox and Kaori entred only to be met by what seemed to be men made of metal. Clockwork robots. The robots attacked but Matrox and Kaori managed to hold them off before fleeing. They hid in the sewers and decided to make their way back to the ship to get off this crazy island. They walked through the sewers for a while and stopped in their tracks as they noticed something- another, far larger clockwork robot that stood at 10 feet tall. Luckily Matrox and Kaori were rescued by and old lady who pulled them to safety. She explained that years ago the city had developed these robots to help people, but after a while one of them became smart. Robot X had learned to dislike the humans and so had gotten the robots to attack the humans and drive them into hidding in the sewers. She also explained that the robot that Matrox and Kaori had seen in the sewers was Robot W and was Robot X's second in command. She asked Matrox and Kaori to help and they agreed. The old lady said that Robot X was at the top of the tower and that defeating him would shut down all the robots. But if you were to fight Robot X then someone else would need to fight Robot W. Kaori and Matrox came up with a plan. Kaori ran out and began fighting Robot W in the sewers prompting many more robots to come to Robot W's help. This left less Robots at the tower and allowed Matrox to get to the top to fight Robot X. Both fights were long and hard but eventually Matrox and Kaori won and the people came up from the sewers and back to the city. Matrox and Kaori made their way back to the ship to find Takeshi saying that he had no idea that anything interesting had been going on. The mist around the island had also turned out to be the pollution from the robots and after a day or two that had also cleared up so that the Blonde Haired Pirates could make their way to the Grand line. Quotes To Sark after defeat- "I'd say that that would hurt in the morning but it wont. Y'know, because you're dead." After Weapon X fires his machine gun at him- "Hey! We're not all bullit-proof you know!" Trivia Dispite his crew being called the blonde haired pirates, he it the only member so far with blonde hair- Takeshi and Kaori both having brown hair. Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Marksman Category:Captain Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:North Blue Characters